The Rogue's Terrier
by Her Ghost Eyes
Summary: Rosto finds out about Beka and Dale. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Terrier, or Bloodhound, or anything of the such actually… Tammy Pierce does. If only…if only…

**A/N:** OK, this is my first Tamora Pierce fanfic, so go easy on me. Haha, just kidding – be as brutal as you like. Reviews make me happy…and just so you're sure, this is a one-shot.

* * *

_Thursday, 12 November_

_9 of the clock_

Rosto stood in the doorway, dagger in hand. It was rusted with dried blood that he was slowly wiping onto his breeches, and they knew better than to ask him what he had been up to.

Instead, Phelan watched as Kora and Aniki talked quietly among themselves.

He walked over.

"What's so important that you're keeping from him?" Phelan asked, cocking his head at Rosto. Kora scowled at the ground.

"It's Beka," she said, and for a moment Phelan was gripped with terror. _What had happened?_ He didn't realize he'd voiced the thought out loud until Aniki sighed.

"She's been frisking around Port Caynn with a little more on her mind than catching colemongers," she told him. "Dale Rowan – he's the courtin' cove of 'em all over there, according to sources."

_Sources?_ Phelan shook his head with a sigh that mirrored Aniki's.

"Rosto ain't gonna be happy," Kora stated the obvious. "What are we to do?"

"Tell him," advised Phelan. "He's gonna find out some time. Better sooner than later."

The girls nodded and went over to Rosto. Phelan hung back, not wanting to be part of the little circle when the Rogue found out the news.

Rosto stared stonily at the wall for a minute and then punched it with all his might.

Kora shook her head, raising her eyebrows. "This place just got built, Rosto," she reminded him. "Ye don't want it to be falling down already in the first week."

Rosto glared at her.

"Oh, dear Rogue, why don't you just admit your feelings for the lass?" Aniki teased, her eyes bright with mischief. She earned herself a glare of her own.

Rosto went upstairs, still scowling, and slammed his door.

"He's gonna be sullen for the next few years," Phelan commented. And then added, "Or at least 'till Beka's getting back."

Something crashed loudly upstairs.

The girls sighed in silent agreement. Rosto was all well and nice, but when he got a thorn in his paw, it was a lot of work getting it out.

It wasn't as if Rosto didn't sleep with enough mots himself, but to have his own Terrier bedding some cove was apparently improper. The Rogue clearly had double standards – but that's what happened when someone loved.

Nothing was ever easy.

"Let 'em figure it on their on," Aniki advised, seeing the torn expressions of her companions. "They always do."

"It's like dancin' wit those two," Kora complained. "They don't want to stop, but they won't admit that neither of them is liking the slow waltz."

"Rosto doesn't exactly help," Phelan defended his used-to-be fellow dog, before he joined the Rogue, and friend with a defiant expression. "He may be dancing with our Beka, but she's not the only one she's dancing with."

"Well, I'm hungry," Aniki announced. "Let's go eat. The Terrier and the Rogue will have to figure it out on their own."

"Does Rosto know about the frolicking Beka's doing with the Port Caynn Rogue?" Aniki questioned as they walked into the kitchen. The other two nodded.

"Though, he doesn't know anymore than that," Phelan said, chewing on some apple.

***

Upstairs, Rosto was sprawled across his bed, growling deep in his chest. He didn't want any of his people to see him like this. They didn't need much of an excuse to try and overthrow him – but what was he to do? He loved Beka, though he'd never admit it.

Beka's feelings – they were like trying to decipher a foreign language. It was tiring.

He hated this Dale Rowan, whom he had never even met.

***

"Well," Kora began, back downstairs, but never got to finish, for a messenger ran in at that very moment. He passed Aniki a sheet of parchment.

_"Cooper is being hunted for by my Lord, back in Caynn, as well as the Rogue Pearl. She's found the silver coles and she's left on a hunt with Achoo. We're going to follow her, but Ersken insisted I inform you." _The note was signed 'Clary Goodwin.'

Kora shook her head, covering her face with her hands. Aniki slung an arm around her.

"She'll live," Phelan said, sounding very sure as he read the note carefully.

Kora sighed. "Gods, I hope so."


End file.
